She want's to move
by NicaIda
Summary: Oneshot. songfic. it's a party at Hogwarts. Draco is on the look for a beautiful girl, until he sees HER


**"She Wants To Move"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will.

Draco was walking down the dark corridor with his gang just a steep behind him.

To night was the dance/party. It was only for the 6th and 7th year students and it wouldn't end until 3 o'clock.

This was a major and thing. Draco guessed the professors had finally taken a hint.

More and more of the older student had started drinking in the common rooms. Parties! He presumed that they believe that this party would cut down on the illegal … get-togethers.

But oww how they were wrong. The only alcohol available was butterbeer and a big bowl of mix(6 alcohol).

Within minutes they had reached the great hall. It was 10.00 and the place was already full of dancing people. Draco had made sure he came late, so people wouldn't think that he actually liked hanging out with halfblood and other sorts of lowlife.

Music he didn't know was playing loudly, making it impossible have a conversation. But that wasn't really the idea of all now was it.

He looked back at Blaise and the others and did a small nod with his head, as if saying 'let's teach them how to party'.

As he walked in people automatically kept a distents to him. And it pleased him. He smirked as he looked around the room for someone worthy of his attention.

Surprisingly enough, Hogwarts contained a fair amount of beautiful girls.

As he walked around he thought of nothing but what he would do when he found the perfect girl. Would they just make out on the dance floor or should he take her down to his personal dormitory so they could really get it on.

He trail of thoughts was brutally ended when he actually saw her.

Her back was turned to him, but that wasn't a bad thing at all.

Her long, curly, brown hair fell down her back, swaying to the movement of her dancing body.

To Draco's great displeasure the girl stopped dancing. Draco looked up for the source of it and found a pair of male hands holding on to her.

It was Weasel! And he was talking to her with a serious expression on his face. The girl just shook her head and took a sip of her butterbeer. She put the beer down and turned back to him while she said something. She then took a hold of him and placing a long kiss on his lips.

SHE was Weasel's girlfriend!!?

The sight of this made the little green monster inside him roar. His hand on the small of her back and her arms wrapt around his neck.

He looked away and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were only slits. He sneer at the two of them.

There was no way back now. He simple had to have her.

When he looked back the kiss had ended and she started dancing again. Turning around. Her wild hair everywhere. Making it impossible to see her face.

But now he could really see her petit body. She was wearing tight black jeans and a deep-cut dark-blue top, showing of her perfect breasts and small waist.

She really was in a league of her own.

He could do nothing but just look at her. But then she was forced to stop again by the same pair of hands.

Draco looked up at his face once again and saw the same redish serious face.

Was he embarrest by her? He could not be serious!!

The next thing Draco did was a surprise to everyone. Even him self.

He started singing.

_Shake it up.. shake it up girl  
Shake it up.. bass  
Hey! Shake it up.. shake it up_

People started to make a circle around them.

_She makes me think of lightning in skies  
(Her name)_ sang two of his boys walking up beside him.

_She's sexy!!_  
_How else is God supposed to write  
(Her name) She's sexy!!  
Move, she wants to move,_ he sang and they took a step closer.  
_But you're hogging her, you're guarding her,_ now pointing a finger at Ron.  
_She wants to move (she wants to move) _she slowly began to dance again._  
She wants to move (she wants to move)  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her (damn!)  
_  
_Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it!_ _  
(Look at her) I can see it in her eyes  
She (come here babe) hopes this lasts forever, Hey!!_ At this point everybody was dancing which pleased him. The only thing he really wanted was to se her face. So he slowly took one more step towards the dancing girl. __

Her off beat dance makes me fantasize  
(Her curves) She's sexy!! He sang forming her body in the air._  
Her ass is a spaceship I want to ride __[sound effect__  
(Her ass) She's sexy!!  
Move, she wants to move_, one more step._  
But you're hogging her, and guarding her  
She wants to move (she wants to move)_ the boys still back-up singing. _  
She wants to move (she wants to move)_ _  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her (beat it!!) he was just behind her._

Mister! Look at your girl, she loves it! she was dancing wildly._  
(I know you love it girl) _he took a hold of her upper arm and turned her around.

_I can see it in her eyes_ _  
She - _just then he looked into her eyes. His eye widened and smile fainted. But he quickly regained his posture when seeing her careless face. Just smiling and laughing.

_hopes this lasts forever (hey) Hey!!_He was now smiling as well… __

Ehh, this is your part girl  
Uh, this is your part girl!!  
(Move, she wants to move) c'mon!  
OWW! (Move, she wants to move) ehh the two of them were dancing close together._  
Man (and move, she wants to move)_ very intimate _  
(Move, she wants to move) _nothing was stopping her. Not even the fact that she knew who I was._  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her  
BEAT IT!!_

Mister! Look at your girl (damn) she loves it! He looked over at Ron who was now tomato red in his head. Looking very angry. Draco smirked._  
(She loves) I can see it in her eyes_ _  
She - hopes this lasts forever, Hey!! c'mon  
Mister! Look at your girl (look at your girl) she loves it! _Draco looked up to were Ron had been but he was nowhere to be seen._  
(She wants it) I can see it in her eyes_ their eyes meet once again. Only this time more intimate. _  
She – _before he could do anything, she placed her hands on the back of his neck and forcefully placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss just before his next line.

hopes this lasts forever, Hey!!  
_  
Somebody get us some water in here!_ He sang smirking down at her._  
Cause it's HOT! _Now she danced even more sexy. He had never seen anything like it! And he had seen quite a lot of things._  
(Yo why you, why you, why you wit that fool?)  
HOT y'all! Hey! Huuuhh!  
(I like it when you're wet baby) Ehh _people were clapping, laughing and hauling loudly as the circle started to break.

"You know I hate you…" she said, and placed another passionate kiss on his lips. Her right hand on his chest. "…but you are kind of hot" she finished the sentence with a grin.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Trust me Granger, the feeling's mutual"

A/N: hey I hope you liked it… please R/R ! thank you:D

Hugs NicaIda


End file.
